


peter pan, remember your fairy dust

by titaniaeli



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Matt Donovan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Ironically, he managed to survive everything, only to die at the hands of a hungry vampire passing by Mystic Falls. Unwilling to let him die, Elena turned him into a vampire. Sick of everything, of having his humanity and life stolen from him, it was the final straw that led to Matt leaving Mystic Falls. Maybe it’s time tomakehis own life, without suffering the whims of another again.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt eventually left Mystic Falls. He would like to say that it’s because he’s sick and tired of all the supernatural crap in the town, but really, yes—part of the reason was the supernatural crap. He’s skipping town not because he had finally see value in himself and wised up. Instead, he left town with bloodlust parching his throat and curdling in his stomach, wearing a human skin over his monster face.

He left on his trusty blue truck with just one packed bag only consisting of his wallet and clothes. He left behind his phone, everything he ever knew growing up, and a promise to Bonnie that he’d contact her once he reached somewhere safe.

It’s not like he has anything worthwhile in his future if he stayed. He had been striving for the position of deputy before he died, but no one would want a murderous vampire as their town’s protector anymore.

It was really kinda stupid and lame how he died. As a human, he had survived Katherine Pierce, the Original vampires, dark witches, the Salvatore brothers, even possession, dammit—but of all the idiotic times he forgot to take his vervain tea, he had gotten ambushed by a hungry vampire passing by his town.

He could still remember the day as if it had just happened minutes ago...

 

_“Yes, I brought the cups. I didn’t forget.” He repeated in exasperation. “No, of course I did remember the cutleries, Elena.”_

_He adjusted his grip on the plastic bags, holding the phone with a shoulder against his ear. He dug into his pockets, searching for his truck keys. There was a dull shuffling that he ignored, brushing it off as a stray breeze._

_“I’ll see you in ten minutes.” He said. “I’m just on my way over.”_

_His fingers finally brushed over the cool metal of his keys. Just as he slipped them out of his pocket, he felt a force slammed into his back, punching the breath out of him._

“—Matt? Matt?!” _Elena’s voice was faraway and tiny from his phone, the screen cracked from the impact of the drop._

_He blinked away the tears of pain and double vision to see a vampire snarling in his face. He was still holding on his truck keys, and he instinctively rammed the sharp point into the vampire’s neck._

_There was a loud howl and a crack that preluded the sudden agony in his arm. He could hear someone screaming—only to realize a few seconds later that it was him. The vampire pulled back his head, baring his throat and ripped their fangs into his flesh._

_His pitiful human strength was no match against the vampire’s strength. He beat pathetically at the vampire’s unyielding arms, his struggles waning by the second. It was, he mused, a little bit like drowning. The cold seeping into his bones, replacing blood with ice. The odd floaty sensation that seized his limbs, making them simultaneously heavy and weightless. The contradiction makes his head spun, his vision blackening._

_The last thing he heard was a furious growl, a hissed howl cutting off and Elena shouting his name frantically._

He woke up a few days later, alive and more ravenous than ever. Elena had stayed by his side the entire time he was unconscious, and he was greeted by her guilty and regretful expression when he awoken. He didn’t need to be a genius to guess what had happened.

A lingering taste of copper remained on his tongue, the remnants of his first love’s blood.

He had wanted to die at first. He didn’t want to become like Caroline and Elena, cursed to immortality with a perpetual taste for blood.

Ironically, of all people, it had been Damon that convinced him to live. Damon, forced to live because of his younger brother.

He drank from a blood bag and completed his transition. He tried not to think of how thin his control was, of how a human throat would replace the blood bag one day when that control snaps. He swore that he would never switch off his humanity. He had seen the damages Elena and Stefan had wrought when they switched off their pain—everything that made them _human_. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much the guilt would consume him, he would endure it.  

As far as being a vampire goes, Stefan and Damon were the worst that he could emulate. One who has too little control, on the verge of slipping into Ripper mode at the slightest trigger, and the other a vicious, coldblooded murderer who was responsible for his sister’s death. Doesn’t matters if the latter had claimed to have turn over a new leaf. Matt would forever grieve for his sister.

To everyone’s surprise, he had turned to Caroline instead.

It hadn’t been a snap decision; his intention to leave Mystic Falls. He had been mulling over his decision ever since he woke up a vampire.

Bonnie had been the only one he told. It was the only thing he could do to thank her for the daylight ring. It was a plain silver band, inconspicuous against his tanned skin. A lovely present for his birthday.

 _Happy fucking birthday to me_ , he thought bitterly. Forever stuck at the age of twenty. The only consolation was that at least he had died a legal adult, and could pass off as being in his early twenties outside town.

She gave him a protective talisman to shield him from any tracking spells, her email address and a promise to update her once every month before sending him on his way.

And then he left.

He left behind a short note for Elena and Caroline—the former to express forgiveness, the latter to tell her not to come after him. He left his favourite football with Tyler and his phone with Jeremy. He owed them that at least. At least they could sell them for cash.

Mystic Falls had raised him, but it had also broken him.

He always knew he would die in Mystic Falls, just not the way he had envisioned.

Unlike Elena, he has no one to stay for. His family were dead or gone, his friends doesn’t need him. His whole life was destroyed in just a split moment, just because a vampire found him appealing enough for a light snack.

Knowing Mystic Falls’ unnatural luck in attracting the supernatural, it wouldn’t be long before the next disaster hits the town. He loved his friends. He would die and kill for them, but he’s tired. He’s so, so tired. He’s sick of the loneliness, the feeling that he would always come second in everyone’s eyes. He would never be chosen first. Never be someone’s world. 

Perhaps his brief summer love with Rebekah had made him greedy. She might be a monster, but she had given him her heart. For three months, she had _looked_ at him, and only him.

It made him selfish. 

One day, he would die again, and he would never open his eyes.

Rebekah’s brief glimpse of the outside world had been tempting. He still has so many places he wanted to see and explore. The decision to leave was almost easy to make. He just needed to find the same courage he had when he left with Rebekah.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Five years later…_ **

****

The steps up to the Milan Cathedral was unimaginably quiet, especially on a Friday. There’s a sort of breathless quality in the structure and design of the cathedral that demanded his absolute silence, not willing to break the captivating beauty.

He lifted his camera and took a snapshot of the exterior. A Panasonic Lumix TZ70 that had served him well for the last few years, as beloved as his old truck.

He shook his head, jerking himself out of his reverie. If he doesn’t know better, he’d think there’s a spell casted over the cathedral, to draw people in with its beauty. He has a meeting with an old friend at a nearby café later for tea, and he doesn’t want to be late.

Five years ago, he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere but stuck in Mystic Falls. But now he has all the time in his hands and an entire world as his oyster. He’s still busting his ass at coffee shops, bars and even the occasional nightclubs, but he’s travelling the world on his say so.

He might be a vampire now, and he has even managed to master compulsion, but he has suffered under the hands of that trick too many times to use on innocents if he could avoid it.

Sometimes, the honest way was the best way in keeping his head down.

* * *

Two hours later, he’s walking down Brera streets, excitement barely contained in his skin. He turned a corner, spotted his old friend sitting outside Moleskine café, a cup of steaming espresso in front of her.

“Hey,” He greeted, leaning down to press a kiss against her cheek. “Was it a long flight?”

“I had time to rest before coming down.” Bonnie demurred. The same excitement and joy was reflected in her eyes, and he felt warmth in his chest to see that things hadn’t changed between them, despite him becoming a vampire. “You looked... good.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled, sitting down opposite her. “You looked lovely as well.”

She looked older, a young girl blossoming into a confident woman in her twenties. Her dark hair was as glossy and vibrant as ever, cut till shoulder-length. She looked unburdened.

He, on the other hand, was unchanging, forever twenty. He could see her eyes unsubtly tracking over his face, as if trying to remember the human he used to be.

This was the first time in five years they have met.

“So, how are you?” He asked. “You said you have finally completed your degree in the last email.”

Bonnie looked pleased. “Yes, I did. They offered me the position of teaching assistant. I’m going to take it. I would like to continue Grams’ teachings, and find out more about my magic.”

“I’m happy for you.” He said sincerely.

She leaned forward, reaching for his hands. Her brows furrowed, her smile fading into a concerned frown.

“And you? How are you doing?” She asked, squeezing his hands. “We’ve been communicating through emails all these years... I can’t tell if you’re lying when you said you're fine in your emails.”

He resisted the urge to pull his hands from her.

“I’m fine.” He said.

Bonnie shot him an annoyed glare. He stared back at her, his lips twitching. A snort escaped from her, and she leaned back in her seat.

“I guess it was a long shot, right?” She asked. “I forgot how good you are at lying.”

“Bonnie,” He exhaled, something sad, something tired in his tone that straightened her back. “I’m doing fine. As fine as I can manage. Anyway, enough about me. How’s everybody?”

For the past five years, he avoided asking about everyone else. Bonnie had been kind enough to avoid writing about everyone as well, sticking to subjects that’s deemed safe. He knew that she’s trying to protect him in her own way, that any mention of their friends in trouble would dragged him back to Mystic Falls. That’s the last thing Bonnie wanted. The further Matt stayed away from Mystic Falls, the better.

He had already given so much.

“Well, Elena’s on a graduation road trip with Damon. Jeremy’s helping out Alaric as a teacher. Stefan and Caroline left Mystic Falls a year ago. I heard they have been travelling together until they went on their separate ways a few weeks ago.” Bonnie leaned forward, lowering her voice, as if she’s telling a secret. “She ran into Klaus and apparently decided to stay with him.”

 _“What?”_ He squawked. He knew they have a one-time thing, but he hadn’t expected Caroline’s feelings for Klaus to run this far. Why else would she stay with him?

“Yes, that’s my exact reaction.” Bonnie sighed. “I told her she was making a mistake. I heard some stuffs have been going on in New Orleans, some sort of civil war.”

He heard of this too. After all, it was one of the largest news amongst the supernatural community. Any news involving the founding family of the vampire species circulated around the grapevine faster than anything else. That’s one reason why he had stayed away from New Orleans. As much as he kind of missed Rebekah, he also knew better than to get involved with her family.

“She told me things have calmed down.” Bonnie continued. “I just want her to be safe.”

“If you wish...” He started hesitantly. “I can check up on her?”

Dark eyes swivelled towards him, startled. He knew that Bonnie was dying to go to New Orleans to visit her best friend, but her relationship with the Originals has always been shaky. At least he’s friends with Rebekah, kind of. And he’s of no interest to Klaus or Elijah, even back then as a human. He supposed he was just an irritating nuisance in their presence, a piece of lint not even worth noticing.

But Bonnie was too valuable and powerful to be venturing into one of the largest supernatural communities. Matt would just be another common vampire, that happened to be Caroline’s friend.

“Are you sure?” Bonnie asked carefully. “You know she’s going to be pissed, right?”

He stayed quiet, a sudden lump forming in his throat.

“She hasn’t given up looking for you.” She said softly.

“Then maybe it’s time for me to apologize.” He replied, ducking his head. “It has been long enough.”

Bonnie exhaled, taking a long sip from her espresso. They sat in silence, enjoying the autumn chill.

“You know she’s going to be pissed at _me_ too, right?” She finally said. “One way or another, she’s going to find out I’ve been hiding you for these five years.”

“Well,” He grinned playfully. “I hope you have prepared yourself for a really _long_ rant.”

Her groan caused him to burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Does this look better on me?” Caroline asked, holding up a strapless black dress in one hand, and a lacy white body-hugging dress in another. “Or this?”

“You can go in a trash bag and my brother would still be head over heels with you.” Rebekah said in boredom, studying her nails. The fight with Marcel had ruined her manicured nails, and its high time she booked an appointment at the spa salon.

After all the hard work in putting up with her idiotic brothers and seizing back the French Quarter from Marcel, it’s only a well-deserved reward for herself.

“Be serious!” Caroline scowled, before turning to look at the brunette lounging next to her. “What do you think, Hayley?”

Caroline Forbs had been an unexpected addition to their little dysfunctional family. Back in Mystic Falls, they often clashed over the most trivial things. They had been forced to work with each other a few times, but Rebekah had barely tolerated her. It took her a while before she could grudgingly admit that Caroline was similar to her in many ways. She has little female friends, other than Hayley. Davina was still cautious and angry with her, preferring to keep close to Kol—as if she was going to stake her younger brother out of the blue any second.

A month ago, she was barely tolerating Caroline’s presence. But now all she felt was a fond exasperation whenever she sees the younger blonde.

“The white one.” Hayley suggested. “Leave the black dress for a late-night party instead.”

Caroline grinned at her, proceeding to strip down to her undergarments. Rebekah enjoyed the few seconds of exposed skin before Caroline slipped the lacy dress over her head. For all his faults, at least Klaus had taste in women.

“I heard you have been speaking to the witches.” Hayley commented. “You should be careful, Caroline. Before you arrived, we have been having some trouble with them.”

“Next time, I’ll take you along.” Caroline promised, zipping up the dress.   

“What do you need the witches for?” Rebekah asked suspiciously.

Caroline’s eyes darted towards her uneasily. She fluffed her hair distractedly, running her fingers through her messy locks. She was quiet for a few minutes, and Rebekah exchanged curious glances with Hayley. One thing about Caroline was that she was never quiet. She could chatter all day if nobody shuts her up.

“I’m looking for someone.” Caroline sighed, her back to them as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror, although Rebekah has a sneaking suspicion she was watching _her_ reaction instead. “He has been missing for five years.”

“He?” Hayley questioned, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips. “A long-lost lover? You know Klaus will not be happy if he hears about this, right?”

“Klaus already knows about this.” Caroline scoffed. “Who do you think is the one who directed me to the witches? Anyway, it’s not like that.”

“Spit it out already.” Rebekah said in irritation. The beating around the bush was getting old. If her brother knows about Caroline’s search, then it must be someone he knew.

“I’m looking for Matt.” Caroline rushed out.

She could read the _‘Matt, who?’_ written all over Hayley’s face. Caroline immediately averted her gaze, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

“He’s missing?” She rasped. She had told Matt not to write her, not to call her, not to _miss_ her. For five years, she had heard nothing from him, just as she had asked him to. She had been disappointed, but strangely relieved at the same time. The three months she had spent with him had been the best time of her life. Maybe it had just been a brief summer fling to him, but for her, it had been falling deeper into trouble.

It wasn’t as passionate or fervent as her past loves. Matt was something softer, a shy smile in the light of a candle, huddled together under the Northern Lights, a warmth that settled in her bones. Something she could call _home_.

He hadn’t contacted her, and she had done the same. He was in enough danger without her adding to the risk. Now she knew that she shouldn’t have done so, should have _damn her fear_ and stayed in Mystic Falls for him. But even as she thought that, she could immediately see his disapproving face. Matt knew she would have chosen her family anyway. He would have forced her to go to New Orleans.

“Five years ago,” Caroline said quietly, low and heavy with guilt. “He was attacked by a vampire. Elena turned him. Shortly after, he vanished from Mystic Falls.” She rubbed at her face angrily. “He left behind a note for me, telling me not to go after him.”

She felt rage build in her chest; for the unknown vampire that she didn’t get the chance to kill, for Elena who had taken away Matt’s humanity. And yet, she couldn’t help but be grateful to the doppelganger for saving Matt.  

“And you couldn’t find him at all?” Hayley said sceptically. “No trace in five years?”

“Bonnie tried tracking him back then.” Caroline hissed in frustration. “She said something was blocking her.”

“Or maybe _she_ was blocking him.” Hayley speculated. “She’s the Bennett witch, right? From what I’ve heard, she’s powerful enough to shield someone from any locating spells, isn’t she?” She folded her leg over her knee, leaning back in the loveseat. Even she could sense the mounting tension coming from Rebekah, so she picked her next words more carefully. “As a newborn vampire who hardly stepped out of his town, I doubt he could hide so effectively without a powerful witch aiding him.”  

Caroline’s jaw dropped in realization, her eyes furious with betrayal.

“The next time you go talking to the witches, take me with you.” She said in a hard tone. “It’s better if I come along. Nik should know better than to let you go alone.”

Caroline opened her mouth, as if to protest her implied vulnerability, but she must have seen the fury in the Original vampire’s eyes. Instead, she nodded and gritted out, “I think I’m going to have some words with Bonnie too.”


End file.
